She loves you
by LittleBulledAir
Summary: Quand Sirius en a assez de James qui tourne autour de Lily sans se rendre compte qu'elle aussi, elle l'aime...


**Hé oui ! C'est moi de retour avec un nouveau one shot sur James et Lily !**

**Je voulais dire aux lecteurs de Tout commença par la haine que je vais sans doute arrêter de publier cette fic parce que vous n'êtes que deux ou trois à la lire où à vous donner la penne de laisser des revews. À vous de me dire…**

**Disclamer habituel : I'm not J.K. Rowling…**

_**She Loves You**_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Mais puisque je te le dis Jamesie. Ca se voit quand on la regarde. Elle ne pense qu'à toi. Elle ne regarde même pas les autres mecs qui lui font la cour. Tellement qu'elle est belle, elle a tout Poudlard à ses pieds, elle pourrait avoir tous les mecs de la terre !

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Quand tu la regarde elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle est nerveuse et elle tremble. Elle se mord la lèvre et tord ses mains comme pas possible sur ses genoux. Ses joues sont toutes rouges. Elle a peur sans doute que tu penses qu'elle ne fait que draguer le deuxième plus beau mec de Poudlard alors qu'elle t'aime vraiment !

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Arrête Jamesie, va la chercher, elle n'attend que ça ! Tu lui dis que tu l'aime mais tu ne la connais même pas assez pour savoir qu'elle est hyper timide ! Réagit Jamesie ! T'es pas le seul à être obligé de prendre des douches froides le matin parce que t'as trop pensé à elle dans tes rêves. Elle aussi ! Alors t'attends quoi Jamesie ?

_You think you lost your love_

(Tu penses avoir perdu ton amour)

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne te lance plus de petits regard en coin qu'elle ne te vois plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne lève plus les yeux vers toi qu'elle t'a oublié ! Les filles ne sont pas toutes les mêmes. Je sais bien que la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard a envie de te sauter dès qu'elle te voit, mais elle, elle n'est pas comme ça !

_When I saw her yesterday_

(Quand je l'ai vue hier)

Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ta nouvelle conquête ! Mais de toute façon, maintenant, tu l'a larguée, alors… Mais fais gaffe Jamesie ! Arrête de sortir avec la première fille qui te tombe sous la main ! Elle, elle ne prend pas ça comme preuve d'amour tu sais !

_It's you she's thinking of_

(C'est à toi qu'elle pense)

T'as pas vu ses parchemin de métamorphose ? Dans la marge, elle avait écrit de différentes écritures « Mrs L. J. Potter ». Tu ne remarques pas le soir, une fois qu'elle a fini ses devoirs, elle s'étire et reste toujours de longues minutes les yeux dans le vague. À ton avis Jamesie, elle pense à qui ?

_And she told me what to say_

(Et elle m'a dit quoi dire)

Je la connais bien tu sais ! Je lui parle aussi ! Et elle me l'a dit, elle a avoué ! Tu l'aurais vu, elle était toute mignonne, elle avait les joues toutes rouges… Elle m'a demandé de te le dire, même si elle savait qu'une déclaration, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Mais elle, elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas !

_She says she loves you_

(Elle dit qu'elle t'aime)

Tu ne vois pas qu'elle te le fait comprendre, qu'elle t'aime ? Elle s'efforce de te le cacher pour que tu ne lui sautes pas dessus. Mais les joues rouges, les lèvres sèches et les mains qui tremblent, ça ne se cache pas. Vas-y doucement, laisse la faire un bout du chemin mais avance toi aussi, prends la dans tes bras et embrasse la !

_And you know that can't be bad_

(Et tu sais que ça ne peut pas être mauvais)

Ne doute pas d'elle ! Si elle fait le premier pas, c'est qu'elle est vraiment sûre de ses sentiments ! Elle ne te mentira pas. L'amour pour elle, c'est trop important pour être gâché par des mensonges !

_Yes she loves you_

(Oui, elle t'aime)

Tout le monde le sait Jamesie, sauf toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous écouter et la regarder enfin ? Tu as peur de quoi ? C'est une fille de confiance. Si elle dit quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai ! Alors si elle dit qu'elle t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai !

_And you know you should be glad_

(Et tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Tu fatigues tout le monde à te convaincre qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors que c'est faux ! Tu sais que tu serais comblé avec elle, tu l'as dans la peau cette fille ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui déclarer ta flamme avant qu'elle ne t'échappe !

_She said you were to know_

(Elle dit que tu devrais savoir)

Puisque tu la regardes comme ça, elle se doute bien que tu es au courant de ses moindre faits et gestes. Alors elle pense que tu sais qu'elle t'aime comme une folle ! Tu sais que les Gryffondors sont réputés pour leur courage ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir et te déclarer enfin ?

_That she almost lost her mind_

(Qu'elle a presque perdu la tête)

Elle ne rêve que de toi, de ton visage dans son cou, de tes mains sur son corps, de ton odeur entre ses draps, de toi en elle, de toi, de toi, de toi… C'est son rêve de voir tes chaussettes et tes t-shirts par terre dans sa chambre, de t'avoir contre elle, d'être dans tes bras après une nuit entière passée à faire l'amour…

_And now she says she knows_

(Et maintenant elle dit qu'elle sait)

Avant, quand tu la poursuivais dans tout Poudlard en lui disant que tu l'aimais, elle ne te croyait pas. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec toi, elle sais que tu l'aimes vraiment !

_You're not the hurting kind_

(Que tu ne lui feras pas de mal)

Maintenant qu'elle sait ce que tu ressens vraiment à son égard, elle sait que tu l'aimes et que tu seras toujours près d'elle. Elle sait que tu n'oserais jamais la toucher sans qu'elle ne te dise « oui »…

_She says she loves you_

(Elle dit qu'elle t'aime)

Va, cours, vole et sers la dans tes bras, elle n'attend plus que ça ! Puisqu'elle me l'a dit, tu peux y aller, elle ne m'en voudra pas, surtout si c'est pour te jeter dans ses bras !

_And you know that can't be bad_

(Et tu sais que ça ne peut pas être mauvais)

Ne doute pas d'elle ! Si elle fait le premier pas, c'est qu'elle est vraiment sûre de ses sentiments ! Elle ne te mentira pas. L'amour pour elle, c'est trop important pour être gâché par des mensonges…

_Yes she loves you_

(Oui, elle t'aime)

Tout le monde le sait Jamesie, sauf toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous écouter et la regarder enfin ? Tu as peur de quoi ? C'est une fille de confiance. Si elle dit quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai ! Alors si elle dit qu'elle t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai…

_And you know you should be glad_

(Et tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Tu fatigues tout le monde à te convaincre qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors que c'est faux ! Tu sais que tu serais comblé avec elle, tu l'as dans la peau cette fille ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui déclarer ta flamme avant qu'elle ne t'échappe !

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Mais puisque je te le dis Jamesie. Ca se voir quand on la regarde. Elle ne pense qu'à toi. Elle ne regarde même pas les autres mecs qui lui font la cour. Tellement qu'elle est belle, elle a tout Poudlard à ses pieds, elle pourrait avoir tous les mecs de la terre.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Quand tu la regarde elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle est nerveuse et elle tremble. Elle se mord la lèvre et tord ses mains comme pas possible sur ses genoux. Ses joues sont toutes rouges. Elle a peur sans doute que tu penses qu'elle ne fait que draguer le deuxième plus beau mec de Poudlard alors qu'elle t'aime vraiment.

_And with a love like that_

(Et avec un amour comme celui-là)

Tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de la seconde où tu l'auras embrassée, la seule chose qui pourras vous séparer, c'est la mort. Non ! En fait, vous vous aimez tellement que même si vous mourrez, vous vous retrouverez dans l'au-delà, sans même vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes plus sur terre…

_You know you should be glad_

(Tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Tu fatigues tout le monde à te convaincre qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors que c'est faux ! Tu sais que tu serais comblé avec elle, tu l'as dans la peau cette fille ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui déclarer ta flamme avant qu'elle ne t'échappe !

_And now it's up to you_

(Et maintenant il n'en revient qu'à toi)

Prends ta décision Jamesie, elle n'attend que ça ! Si tu choisis de l'ignorer, elle ne le supportera pas et se laissera dépérir. Mais si tu choisis de courir vers elle, elle sera celle qui te rendra heureux pour toute ta vie.

_I think it's only fair_

(Je pense que c'est juste)

Après t'avoir supporter pendant autant de temps car elle te disait « non », tu pourrais enfin bondir au plafond et nous faire partager ta joie, car elle t'a presque dit « oui » !

_If I should hurt you too_

(Si je devais te faire du mal aussi)

Alors là Jamesie, tu n'en sortirais pas vivant ! Après tout ce que tu lui a fait subir, sans savoir que cela lui faisait aussi mal, tu mériterais de passer le restant de tes jours à Sainte Mangouste. Mais comme j'ai peur de ce que Lily La Tigresse pourrait me faire dans le cas là, je préfère te laisser en vie…

_Apologize to her_

(Dis-lui que tu t'excuses)

Tu lui dois bien ça quand-même ! Après presque sept ans à lui courir derrière et à lui poser sans cesse la même question, je comprends qu'elle en aie eu assez de te voir !

_Because she loves you_

(Parce qu'elle t'aime)

Mais comme dit le proverbe, l'amour est toujours vainqueur et si elle t'a pardonné, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle t'aime !

_And you know that can't be bad_

(Et tu sais que ça ne peut pas être mauvais)

Ne doute pas d'elle ! Si elle fait le premier pas, c'est qu'elle est vraiment sûre de ses sentiments ! Elle ne te mentira pas. L'amour pour elle, c'est trop important pour être gâché par des mensonges…

_She loves you_

(Elle t'aime)

Tout le monde le sait Jamesie, sauf toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous écouter et la regarder enfin ? Tu as peur de quoi ? C'est une fille de confiance. Si elle dit quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai ! Alors si elle dit qu'elle t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai…

_And you know you should be glad, ooh_

(Et tu sais que tu devrais être content, ooh)

Tu fatigues tout le monde à te convaincre qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors que c'est faux ! Tu sais que tu serais comblé avec elle, tu l'as dans la peau cette fille ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui déclarer ta flamme avant qu'elle ne t'échappe !

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Mais puisque je te le dis Jamesie. Ca se voit quand on la regarde. Elle ne pense qu'à toi. Elle ne regarde même pas les autres mecs qui lui font la cour. Tellement qu'elle est belle, elle a tout Poudlard à ses pieds, elle pourrait avoir tous les mecs de la terre.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Elle t'aime, ouais, ouais, ouais)

Quand tu la regarde elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle est nerveuse et elle tremble. Elle se mord la lèvre et tord ses mains comme pas possible sur ses genoux. Ses joues sont toutes rouges. Elle a peur sans doute que tu penses qu'elle ne fait que draguer le deuxième plus beau mec de Poudlard alors qu'elle t'aime vraiment.

_With a love like that_

(Avec un amour comme celui-là)

Tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de l'instant ou tu auras frôlé son corps de tes mains, rien ne pourra plus jamais vous séparer à part la mort. Non ! En fait, vous vous aimez tellement que même si vous mourrez, vous vous retrouverez dans l'au-delà, sans même vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes plus sur terre…

_You know you should be glad_

(Tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Pourquoi tu tires cette tête Jamesie ? Tu devrais sauter de joie, elle veut bien de toi ! Réjouis-toi un peu, on dirait que tu viens d'enterrer toute ta famille ! Elle veut bien de toi alors fonce ! Vas-y et ne regarde pas en arrière, tu n'auras jamais rien à regretter avec elle !

_With a love like that_

(Avec un amour comme celui-là)

Elle t'aime tellement que chaque jour elle te guette pour connaître enfin le moment où tu vas l'embrasser. Pense que ce n'est sûrement pas qu'une simple amourette de collégiens, mais bien plus que ça !

_You know you should be glad_

(Tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Tu fatigues tout le monde à te convaincre qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors que c'est faux ! Tu sais que tu serais comblé avec elle, tu l'as dans la peau cette fille ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, va lui déclarer ta flamme avant qu'elle ne t'échappe !

_With a love like that_

(Avec un amour comme celui-là)

Tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de la seconde où tu lui aura enfin fait l'amour, la seule chose qui pourras vous séparer, c'est la mort. Non ! En fait, vous vous aimez tellement que même si vous mourrez, vous vous retrouverez dans l'au-delà, sans même vous rendre compte que vous n'êtes plus sur terre…

_You know you should be glad_

(Tu sais que tu devrais être content)

Pourquoi tu tires cette tête Jamesie ? Tu devrais sauter de joie, elle veut bien de toi ! Elle veut bien que tu l'approche sans qu'elle ne te crie dessus, elle veut bien que tu la prenne dans tes bras ! Vas-y et ne regarde pas en arrière, tu n'auras jamais rien à regretter avec elle !


End file.
